


the river beats

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: Hermes and Charon really do start to get along during all that time together, don't they?
Relationships: Charon/Hermes
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Hermes shows up often to see Charon. "Well, how are you doing, old pal? Keeping up the cardio? Looking as spry as ever I see. Nice to see you, as we do, oh, all the time isn't it? Well, till next time then, as I'm sure it'll be very soon!" A quick wink, and with a dash, he's gone. 

Hermes arrives, and he's got a bit of a cut on his chin, you see, nothing big, really, except it kind of is, of course. 

Gods don't get injuries easily. Hermes rambles about how he got it--Charon doesn't really say much, of course, seems to just be his thing, but Hermes would really like to think he's a good listener, that one. Quite frankly, he considers Charon quite a good buddy of his, and he certainly hopes it's mutual. 

Hermes is cut abruptly off from his tale. Charon is in front of him, and a slender bone finger lifts his chin. Hermes keeps deadly quiet and still. He holds his breath in his throat. 

Charon takes a good long time holding Hermes there, gazing impetuously at the strip cut into his skin. 

Hermes swallows and grins, and brings his hand up to hold Charon's wrist. "Um. My good fellow. I'm… perfectly fine. I do appreciate your concern but it's… alright."

After that, Charon lifts his voided gaze to look directly in Hermes' eye. And isn't that something. Hermes takes the slightest step forward, and Charon's echoing groan echoes across the chamber, but he steps. Hermes' whole body deflates. Well. Dumb of him to get his hopes up, wasn't it. 

Charon goes to his stock of wares, picking through one of the bags. Hermes taps his foot on the ground quickly, crosses his arms, because while he'll wait for his good friend, he certainly doesn't like it anymore than he usually does. 

But Charon stalks back to Hermes, and his stretches out his boney hand out to Hermes. Hermes leans forward, curious, and pops a brow up at Charon. A long stream of that purplish smoke plumes from his jaw, and his fingers unfurl to reveal-- why, those lovely little goodies of his that patch them all right up. 

Hermes laughs. But then he frowns. "Oh, dear, my friend, I feel so terrible, because I would truly be so overly touched, and I am! Truly! It is just that I do not have the fare to pay you, as I know you appreciate so. Can't quite believe the rudeness I know, I'm so terribly sorry." 

Charon stands silent before him again, and Hermes squirms, because really, before he reaches out and wraps his hand around Hermes' wrist-- and really, just what is Hermes to do but let him? He raises Hermes' hand, and dutifully sets the gift onto his palms. A long, purposeful breath follows. 

Hermes blinks at him. "Oh." 

He looks at the gift in his hand. "Really? Do you want me to return next time w--" 

He doesn't quite have the face, but Charon distinctly glares death at him. 

Hermes laughs. "Oh, Charon, you! My, I thought you were charming before!" Hermes grins, and swoons closer to him. "Do watch out, my dear friend, because you might just buy off my heart, won't you?" 

To follow, a long moment of that purposeful, steady stare. Charon does not blink with his steady attention. 

Hermes sways back on his feet, smile twisting up on the edge. He starts to dance back. "Oh-- is that how it is? Well," he says, giving a little wave as he turns. " _ That _ is all _ kinds _ of fun. I cannot wait to see you next time, my charming boatman. Bye for now!" 

And Hermes dashes off, quick as always, with Charon watching his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

He and Hermes have a special relationship. Charon has always sought to honor that. And though he cannot express this in words--though he considers ways he may the more Hermes spirals words at him and he has nothing to give him in reply. 

Zagreus cannot understand him. He is feared by all who know him. He does not care about this, but he does hope, sometimes, that Hermes' status as such a powerful god--a God of so many things, he is a being of such a multitude of talents--but that this may give him the ability to understand what goes on when Charon tries to communicate with him. He is already better than anyone who has ever tried to interact with him. 

Hermes came at him with the bursting life he always brims with even with his palms full of dead souls he's brought to their end. He talks to Charon and reads his interactions as if Charon is the god of poetry among them and can spin a tale of his feelings in the most eloquent way possible. Hermes looks at him with a fondness Charon feels greedy for. 

Charon wants for two things. 

Coin and Hermes' attention. He is building an abundance of both, but he can never get enough. 

He pulls his boat along the blood red waves of the Styx, and between a moment and the following, Hermes sprawls casually in the hollows of his boat. Charon stops, taking in the sight. Hermes has his elbows propped leisurely on the sides, and he leans back in such a way that there is a clear view for Charon to take in the sight of his brown, muscled thighs. 

Charon has experienced lust for two things. Coin. Hermes. 

Hermes grinning is a staple of his presence. It shines in a way that makes Charon pull in a thunderous breath. 

"How'd'y'do, my lovely Charon? I've been missing you all day, and I just had to come see you." 

Charon's breath rattles in the space around them. There's no way he truly felt that about him. Charon is the one with a feeling that transpires all. 

Hermes laughs, gorgeous. "Ah, I'm not lying, but I do have souls for you. I did miss you though. I should come and take a break here with you, get some more time with my lovely shopkeeper. Would you mind? A little break from both our roles, just a little leisure time? I don't like to stop moving, but I wouldn't mind a little pause with you." 

Charon stares at him. He knows he does not express, but he hopes Hermes knows how pleased he feels. Uncommon, but he considers he may be feeling joy at the moment. It is hidden under smoke and darkness. 

Hermes grin goes crooked. "Oh, dear, you are a big softie. Well, I'll make room in my schedule, and try to stay ahead of work so we can run off for a little fun, huh? I'll miss you terribly. You look very sexy in this lighting, I must say." He winks, and smoke escapes Charon throughout his whole body. 

Charon loves one thing. 

Hermes' laugh tinkles in the air even when he's gone, faster than even Charon can see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep writing them until there's more fics in this tag. Also tysm to those who have liked it, I know its kind of a rare pair but I love them. <3


	3. Chapter 3

Charon’s wrist twirls slowly in his direction, and Hermes watches him closely with all his attention. Charon carries his uncontrollable energy so easily. All the gods on Olympus complain about Hermes’ inability to focus on them. He wonders how they’d feel knowing a shopkeeper in the pits of Tartarus easily tugs it all in his direction simply by stepping off his boat in Hermes’ direction. 

As Charon’s hand opens, Hermes’ blinks in surprise. A coiled parchment, wrapped in dense purple-black smoke. Hermes strides over and leans on Charon with his arm on his shoulder, picking up the scroll and spinning it around. 

“Why, Charon, mate, what is this? A message for our good mutual friend Zagreus?” 

Charon tilts his head at him. Hermes looks deep into his eye, and his eyebrow raises. He also starts to smile. 

“For  _ me _ ? Oh, my good friend, I cannot believe…” he rambles, looking down at the letter and going to open it. In a speed only Hermes can see, Charon flips his oar around and swings it gently onto the letter. A clear barrier to Hermes opening it. Hermes pouts. 

“Why, dear, how am I supposed to know what you said if I can’t open it!” 

Charon lets out a plume of smoke, but Hermes he thinks he hears a rumble of laughter in there, a deep, throaty echo across the cavern. 

Oh. That. He  _ likes _ that. He very very much does. He is not too big to admit he’s into it more than he should. 

He skips his way into Charon’s space, leaning in deep. “Charon dear, you must know my curiosity is simply  _ peaked _ . And I will absolutely want to tell you all of my warm and plenty thoughts on this wonderful message you have given me! You know I’m a messenger, I’m not usually the recipient, I must say I am indescribably flattered. Especially since it’s from my dear friend that I cherish so greatly.” 

Charon gives off a displeased grumble. But Hermes knows. His shoulders have risen a little, that cute embarrassed man. Hermes does so love playing with him. He would love to do it  _ more _ , if he were allowed to wile away all his days with his silent companion. 

His silent companion who gives him letters. Hermes never wants to take a hasty leave from Charon, but if Charon won’t let him open it in his presence, he is--perhaps, just a little--aching to run off and devour whatever he’s been given. He could be back in a flash, he really could. If Charon would let him. 

Charon seems amused with him. How he does that with his face hidden under his hat, a cloud of smoke surrounding him and darkness curtaining him, Hermes isn’t sure. However, Charon dips his head in a farewell, and then starts to stride back to his boat. Hermes’ heart picks up. 

“Goodbye, good friend! I shall miss you terribly, especially after seeing whatever gift you have left me with! Till next time,” he says, pressing a kiss to him palm and waving it back at Charon. 

He puts his feet to the ground and disappears, and wonders what Charon could have possibly gifted him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who has liked this, and especially if you've commented. i'm so incredibly glad u guys like this, especially in it's unpolished rough form! thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an experimental way of posting for me, but I love them a lot and wanted to do something. I hope to add to this, in chapters or simply adding onto this (I'm prone to long oneshots.) I hope u enjoyed!


End file.
